1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for illustrating or coloring on snow or ice, and more particularly, pertains to coloring or painting snow or ice with a biodegradable solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an unmet need for a safe and reliable means of painting snow. Construction and underground line repair crews need to outline a digging area in the snow. Ski areas need obvious warnings of correct routes and danger areas. Artists and children enjoy printing in snow. The decoration of a Snow-Man or other snow-sculptured objects is a very entertaining pastime for children. Unfortunately, conventional spray-paints are hazardous to animal and plant life. They are too toxic for the use of small children and the residue is harmful to plants and grass. A prior art nontoxic coloring agent is the FDA-approved food coloring. These colorings may be mixed with water and sprayed on snow. However, the food colored water has too high a density, specific heat, and heat of fusion to readily bond to snow. The high density allows it to "burn through" the snow, rather than sit on the surface. The high specific heat and heat of fusion means that it is hard to freeze the colored water before it has an opportunity to burn through the snow. The high specific heat and heat of fusion also combines with the low viscosity of the colored water to allow it to roll down vertical surfaces before freezing. Thus, it is unsuitable for painting the Snow-Man. Hence, there is an unmet need for safe, non-toxic, and reliable paint for coloring snow.
Using colored water for this purpose does not work because the water melts the snow and runs. In addition, water (ice) melts at too low a temperature. If colored water is used to color snow it runs before freezing and is very difficult to control. It also runs quickly under partial melting conditions. Other forms of paints may not totally melt and disappear upon spring thawing and may be toxic to children who might eat snow containing the coloring agent. The materials used in this invention are edible and otherwise environmentally harmless.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.